narumfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
__TOC__ 'Apostles' The Apostles refer to the great spirits of Virtues and Sins. They each are composed of: According to Scripture, the Apostles are a great numbers of powerful Angels and Demons representing these aspects. They are sometimes worshiped, but since they are more abstract and do not have the personality and feats associated with the Gods they are less revered by the people. The apostles do not seek worship just for those to follow their creeds. While Gods have their own powers, followers, spirits, Angels, ect, the Apostles are their own faction in the heavens. There may be allegiances and conflicts between gods and Apostles as they are both independent of each other as each Apostle preaches their namesake. Path of Souls Path of Souls is the what many call the passing of the soul from the material plane to the others. Many faiths have different interpretations of what happens. 'Gods and Goddesses' The Gods are great spirits or entities who reside in the heavens who hold influence over their respective interests. They reward those who follow them and their ideals in unseen ways and empower their chosen or favored. 'The Core' Popular Main Deities Saereva(F) (The Maiden of Light) Sun/Life/Farms/Redemption/aid Belius (M) (Master of War) Battle/War/Valor/Heroism/Glory Narsius(M) (Lord of Magic) magic/Knowledge/History Mengk(M) (King of Contracts) Law/Tyranny/Slavery/Contracts/Domination Adeptus(M) (Order of Cities) Law/Order/Cities/Strategy/Trade Kelladin(M) (Walls and Crafts) Protection/Crafting/Innovation/Technology/gears/ Luma(F) (The Seer) Time/Prophecy/Catastrophe/end time /Armageddon/Dreams/Moon Primas(F) (The Final Guide) Guidance/Psychopomp/Death/Peace Druela(F) (Mother of Nature) Building Blocks of Nature/Weather/ Ocean/Seasons Delsa(F) (The Artist) Art/Beauty/love/Freedom/Self-improvement Loril(F) (The Hearth) Home/Hearth/Family/Tradition Veitera (F) (Light Hearted Trader) Freedom/ Exploration/Trade/Portal/Travel/Stars 'Secondary' Vindela(F) (Misstress of Chain) Pain/Darkness/Torture/Madness Tikori (M) ( Maleaveolent Trickster) Chaos/Lies/Corruption/Ambush Gobrius(M) (The Infection) Plague/undead/Rot/Disease/Curses Jsheta/Jesha (F) (Queen of Monsters) Monsters/Savagery/Madness/nightmares Kelibus (M) Chaotic (Freedom Fighter) Rebellion/Liberation/Freedom/Revolution/Chaos/Riots Almutha(M) (The Destroyer) Death/Destruction/Hunger Dirkan (M) (The Rouge) Thievery/Assassination/Revenge/Secrets Vishcoatl (F) (The Devourer) The Eternal Snake Vishcoatl/Called Vishna for short in current year 'Minor Deities' Sianna (F) Piracy/Freedom/Sea monsters Lrutius (M) N Apocalypse/Cleaver/Void/Isolation Anka (F) Runes/Methods/Diligence/alchemy/Rituals magic/Law/Obedience/Reward Jator (M) Healing/Resurrection/Purity/Solitude Symbol: A palm with an eye in the center. Eval (F) Defense/Fortifications/protection/loyalty Pennaya (F) Plants/growth/decay/renewal Velar/Sheyla (M/F) Nobility/Aristocracy/Hubris/Leadership/ambition Cestiel (M) Raw Strength/Alcohol/Competition/Parties Fhu (M/F?) Lust/Passion/Wealth/Excess/Charm Welhet (M) Ocean/Currents/Fish/ 'Season Lords' Minor gods that represent the seasons, have their own domains of their respective season, often have a a good relationships with elementals that like to visit, though there is no formal allegiances. Some parallels between these season lords and the Fey spirits of spirits in the feywilds have been observed... Tewjawst, lord of summer, Jablu, lord of fall, Imazaan, Lord of winter, Perimaud, lord of spring, 'Dead Gods' Aduryn Justice/Honor/Loyalty/Duels/Valor/ Lyrta Luck/Gambling/Destiny 'Dragon Gods' Rhiah (F) Vindictive dragon mother, seeks dominion for herself and other dragons. Kahrasu (M) Guardian Dragon, Creator, Leadership, Peace Agurum (M) Protective Dragon, honor Azeal (F) Sleeping Dragon of the apocalypse Triqnir (M) Dragon of death and magic 'Abandoned Gods' There are gods forgotten and abandoned. List is to be discovered. 'Giant Gods' Giant Gods The Giant Gods are not so much as traditional gods but Giants that became so powerful and ancient that they have become lingering great spirits. Gods in their own way. Often referred to as ancestors. There are others than ones the listed here, but they are the major ones. Crunas (M) Father, tradition Tadsius (M) Crafting Blusel (F) Art Nugmohr (F) Divination 'Elven Gods'